megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Aqua Man
is a water-themed Robot Master from Mega Man 8 that originally operated in a waterworks bureau managing water quality before being modified by Doctor Wily as a combat robot. Designed with the ability to store water inside of himself and release it using a cannon on his arm, Aqua Man has the unique ability to control water. In order to attack, he can fire controllable jets of highly pressured water, or use his Special Weapon, the Water Balloon, to launch heavy spheres of water at his opponents. However, his internal water tanks are vulnerable to breakage from heavy impacts, especially from the Astro Crush's meteors. Aqua Man seems to be somewhat flamboyant, evidenced by some of his taunts to Mega Man when encountering him, as well as using a rainbow to spell out his name. He is a mischievous and somewhat immature Robot Master, with a love for dirty jokes and puns and being something of an attention-seeker. He does not react well to serious situations however, and tends to be made fun of for his rather bulky design. In the Japanese version, he adds "poyon" to the end of most of his sentences. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 8'' Aqua Man is one of the second set of Robot Masters, serving as a guard to the Wily Tower's barrier from an underwater area off the east coast of Madagascar. He can attack by shooting a spread of Water Balloons, shooting a stream of water with an opening Mega Man can hide in or by leaping and stomping the ground, causing a column of water to erupt under Mega Man. Using Astro Crush inflicts the most damage and knocks him out of his attack by breaking his tank, though without the Energy Saver part, the weapon alone doesn't have enough energy to defeat Aqua Man by itself. ''Rockman Strategy Dr. Wily dispatches Aqua Man to Kazakhstan alongside Dive Man to aid Capricorn in his takeover of the "Arctic Glaciomarine". He also appears in "Dimensional Space" as one of the Wily Capsule's backup units, the others being Skull Man, Bomb Man, and Sword Man. Data Voices '''Intro' *アクアマンだわよ。(Akuaman da wa yo.) "I'm Aqua Man." Taunts *"I'm Aqua Man! But you can call me Handsome Guy." *"Finally it's my turn! I'm Aqua Man!" *"I've been waiting for you!" Attack shouts *"Try this!" *ウォーターキャノン！"Water Cannon!" *ウォーターバルーン！"Water Balloon!" Cries *"Aye aye aye!" *いやーーっ！(Iyā!) "No!" (hit by Astro Crush) Death *さようなら！(Sayōnara!) "That was luck!" Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Aqua Man's stage. *'Sub-boss:' Gorone *Ammoner *Count Bomb CD *Count Bomb GEO *Joe Classic *Metall SV *Monopellan *Shell'n *Spinning Gabyoall *Surumaker *Wall Teck Other Media Mega Man (Archie Comics) Aqua Man debuts in the Worlds Collide crossover arc in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250. He joins a large army of Robot Masters, and along with Pump Man aids Splash Woman in attacking Amy Rose. Other appearances Aqua Man appears in the Rockman 8 manga and briefly in the end of Mega Man Gigamix. Gallery Mm8 aquaconcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Aqua Man. MM8 Aqua Man submission.png|Morito Kuriki's boss character contest submission. R8AquaMan.jpg|Aqua Man in the Rockman 8 manga. MM&BAquaMan.png|Aqua Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *The Mega Man 8 North American manual says that Dr. Wily failed in his first attempt at creating an ice machine to use on Frost Man, but recycled his failed attempt by creating Aqua Man with a water tank instead of ice. This story was later retconned into him being a pre-existing robot modified by Wily. *His weakness against the Astro Crush is likely in reference to the universal weakness of water tanks and bodies of water against fast speed moving projectiles with a heavy mass, causing them to easily collapse due to the container having little resistance, or to have their contents to splash out. In addition, the Astro Crush can also be described by the adjective "meteoric". *Due to the limited amount of Astro Crush available to Mega Man, unless Rush is used to refill the energy Meter, or the Energy Saver is bought and equipped to extend the use of Astro Crush, Aqua Man cannot be defeated using only his weakness. *Aqua Man shares his name with a DC Comics superhero. es:Aqua Man de: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Aquatic Robot Masters Category:Rockman Strategy Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:Characters voiced by Michelle Gazepis Category:One hand Category:Robots whose maker is unknown